Glass Of Innocence
by pppeppermint
Summary: Aku belum sempat mengatakan aku mencintainya, aku tahu aku telah memperlihatkan banyak ekspresi padanya, termasuk yang paling sering kutunjukkan, ekspresi yang mengatakan bahwa betapa aku membencinya. Aku mencintaimu ... Ayah. FemNaru


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Miss Typo, gender bender, Alur yang maju mundur dan cepat, Heavy themes  
**

**Genre : Family,Hurt/Comfort

* * *

**

Ayah...

Aku rindu padamu...

Kau tidak akan pernah tahu betapa irinya aku melihat banyak temanku dengan bangganya bercerita tentang hebatnya ayah mereka,

Sementara aku hanya bisa menunduk sedih memandang tanah di bawahku dan mengubur kisah bahagiaku tentang bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ayah,

Aku tahu, meski kau sering menyakiti hati ibu, menyakiti hati kami, dan menimbulkan banyak tanggapan kekecewaan dari pihak keluarga lain, aku tetap percaya kau selalu mencintai kami dengan caramu sendiri...

Aku percaya

...dan akan selalu percaya.

* * *

**Title : Glass of Innocence  
**

**Present by**

_TakonYaki

* * *

_

Aku berdiri di sini, diam tanpa suara, bisikan angin terus menemani. Kutatap nanar pusara di hadapanku, sebuah pusara yang terlihat rapuh dan usang. Tentu saja usang, karena pusara itu telah ada sejak 11 tahun yang lalu. Saat aku menyadari di usiaku yang sangat muda saat itu, kau pergi... selamanya, tanpa memberikan sedikit penjelasan tentang betapa kau mencintaiku. Aku juga belum sempat mengatakan aku sayang padamu, karena selama ini aku tahu aku telah menunjukkan banyak ekspresi padamu, termasuk yang paling sering kulakukan, ekspresi yang menunjukkan betapa aku membencimu karena kau tak ada saat aku membutuhkanmu...

Sekelebat memori terlihat di hadapanku, semua keadaan sekitarku berubah. Pemandangan sebuah pusara di hadapanku berubah menjadi pemandangan sebuah taman yang ramai penuh gelak tawa anak-anak yang bermain di sana. Sesekali tampak canda beberapa orang dewasa di sekitar mereka yang memandangi dengan bahagia anak-anak mereka.

Namun aku melihat pemandangan yang berbeda pada seorang gadis cilik berambut pirang dan bermata sebiru langit yang sedang duduk menyendiri memandangi anak-anak lain seusianya di taman itu. Pandangan matanya yang nanar terlihat bertolak belakang dengan keindahan warna matanya yang seharusnya secerah langit itu.

"_Ibu, ayah mana? Kenapa aku tak punya ayah seperti yang lain?" tanya gadis kecil itu. Sang ibu hanya bisa menatap sedih padanya, rambut merahnya yang tergulung lembut melambai perlahan saat ia menggeleng pelan. _

"_Naru punya ayah kok, bukankah Naru sering menemuinya saat liburan dan hari besar datang?" Tanyanya lembut seraya membelai rambut pirang gadis yang ada dihadapannya. _

_Gadis itu menggeleng keras, "Dia bukan ayah Naru! Dia tak bisa apa-apa! Dia bahkan tak tinggal bersama kita kan? Dia tak bekerja ibu! Aku mau ayah yang lain! Aku benci dia!" Teriaknya, tangannya terkepal kuat, rasa sakit mulai terasa pada kedua tangan itu, tapi sakit yang lain lebih mendominasi, sebuah sakit yang berpusat di dadanya._

_Kushina hanya bisa menatap penuh luka gadis kecilnya, ia tak menyangka sebegitu bencinya gadis cilik itu pada ayahnya, padahal Minato sudah berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya, meski ia sekarang terbaring sakit di rumah salah satu kerabat miliknya, tapi ia sudah banyak berubah, yah walaupun begitu, wanita berambut merah itu tahu hatinya masih terluka karena ketidakpedulian suaminya dulu. Betapa banyak airmata yang keluar untuk laki-laki itu, betapa banyak yang telah dikorbankan dan betapa terlukanya sang gadis cilik yang merupakan putri mereka satu-satunya karena tidak bertanggungjawabnya ia akan tugasnya sebagai seorang kepala rumah tangga. Meski mereka satu atap, namun tak ada satupun di antara Kushina dan putri mereka yang merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga yang lengkap._

"_Naru ingin ayah... yang lain..." Kushina mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan gadis kecilnya, kini mata mereka beradu, "Naru sayang... jangan membenci ayahmu seperti itu...jangan biarkan kebencian menguasai dirimu..." Ucapnya sambil mengusap pelan rambut gadis kecil miliknya. _

Aku melihat gadis kecil itu lagi, ia terlihat berada dalam sebuah sekolah sekarang, meski suasana di sekitarnya berbeda, namun pandangan sedih itu terus terlihat. Ia kembali berada dalam kesendirian saat sekitarnya membicarakan dengan bangga sang ayah yang bekerja untuk keluarga mereka.

"Ayahku jarang di rumah di pagi hari, tapi begitu sore ia akan pulang membawa beberapa cemilan untukku" Ucap seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam itu.

Seakan tak mau kalah, anak laki-laki di sampingnya ikut membanggakan ayahnya,"Ayah selalu membawaku dan kakak ke taman bermain saat hari minggu dan hari libur!"

"Ayahku selalu membelikanku baju baru saat ia datang dari luar kota..."

"Kalau aku..." dan beberapa macam ayah lain yang terdengar oleh telinga mungilnya, hatinya kuyakin dipenuhi rasa amarah akan ayahnya yang tak bisa apa-apa itu. Seorang ayah yang hanya bisa menyakiti ibunya dan dirinya. Ya ampun, ia bahkan tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang seorang ayah!

Air mata mulai mengenangi matanya. Ah, aku tahu gadis kecil, aku mengerti itu, rasanya ingin aku mengusap kepalamu dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan seketika kurasakan sakit yang sama yang pernah kurasakan dulu, yah, dulu sekali.

Bayangan gadis itu yang berada di sekolahnya menghilang dan berganti dengan cepat sebuah pemandangan ia berada dalam sebuah ruangan dimana banyak orang di dalamnya.

"Kasihan ya, padahal Naru-chan masih di sekolah dasar..."

"Wah, padahal Kushina masih sangat muda ya, kasihan sekali"

"Mereka sekarang tinggal berdua ya?"

Bisik-bisik itu terus terdengar, mereka benar-benar keterlaluan sampai tetap saja bergosip sementara sang tokoh sedang berada di dekat mereka. Bahkan dengan tampang kasihan mereka memandangi gadis pirang itu dengan tatapan iba.

Tidak!

Bukan itu yang diinginkan gadis itu!

Rasanya ingin kuteriakkan kata-kata itu, mereka tak mengerti apa-apa mengenai gadis itu, gadis kecil itu tak peduli dengan apapun pendapat mereka mengenai dirinya yang masih terlalu muda untuk 'ditinggalkan' karena sebenarnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan dimana ia memang merasa ia hanya memiliki sang ibu. Namun yang sekarang berada dalam hatinya bukan itu...

Sama sekali bukan...

Gadis kecil itu hanya menatap nanar keadaan sekitarnya, hatinya hancur, bukan karena ia tak punya ayah lagi, tapi karena ia tak pernah sempat mencintai sang ayah. Ia hanya sempat memberinya tatapan benci, dan ia menyesali semua itu.

Ia berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya, kemudian menutupnya perlahan, aku mengikutinya ke dalam. Gadis kecil itu terduduk dengan pundak yang mulai bergetar. Ya ampun... gadis itu harus merasakan luka di usianya yang sangat muda. Ingin kurangkul dirinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak salah, ia tak perlu menyalahkan dirinya dan akupun merasakan kembali luka yang telah kukubur dalam di hatiku sejak dulu. Yah... sejak dulu.

"A-Ayah... aku minta maaf..." Ucapnya parau, kedua tangannya kini menutupi wajahnya yang berair karena butiran airmata yang tak henti jatuh dari mata birunya itu.

Pundaknya bergetar, mencoba menahan sakit yang dirasakannya, "Maaf... Naru... sayang ayah kok... Aku selalu sayang padamu..." Ucapnya tak henti di sela-sela tangisnya.

Ah~ gadis itu, ingin kurangkul pundaknya, mengatakan bahwa perasaannya pasti telah sampai. Ia hanya sedikit melakukan kesalahan dengan membenci sang ayah, dan itu wajar karena ia tahu perasaan itu, ia tahu ia hanya kecewa pada sikap ayahnya yang pernah menyakitinya.

_Gadis itu menepis tangan yang berusaha menyentuhnya lembut. Seketika itu pandangan mata laki-laki pirang yang ada di hadapannya itu memperlihatkan luka, namun ia tetap berusaha menunjukkan pandangan penuh kasih pada gadis miliknya, putri kesayangannya yang pernah ia abaikan._

_Hari ini seperti tahun kemarin, ia hanya sendirian menemui sang ayah. Ibunya belum sanggup bertemu dengannya. Sisa-sisa luka yang diberikan laki-laki itu belum sepenuhnya sembuh, ia tahu ia suatu saat nanti akan menemuinya karena sebenarnya ia masih mencintainya. Namun, ia harus memastikan gadis kecil miliknya tidak melakukan hal yang sama. karena itu, disinilah ia, kembali menemui sang ayah meski dengan hati yang penuh kebencian._

"_Naru-chan, boleh ayah memelukmu?" Tanya Minato sembari menatap lembut gadis kecilnya. Gadis pirang itu menatap penuh kebencian, meski begitu ia tahu laki-laki itu tetaplah ayahnya bagaimanapun bencinya ia. Karena itu, ia biarkan tubuh kecilnya dipeluk erat sang ayah. Kemudian ia juga menyadari, meski ia membencinya, ia selalu merindukan kehangatan pelukan ini. Perlahan, airmatanya mulai memenuhi kedua bola mata berwarna biru itu, oh.. betapa ia rindu pelukan ini. Namun, tangannya tak sedikitpun terangkat untuk memeluk balik tubuh sang ayah dan akhirnya menyisakan duka baru pada laki-laki yang kini berada di kursi roda itu. Yah, kenyataan bahwa anaknya tak lagi menginginkannya..._

Gadis itu semakin terisak, pundaknya bergetar. Ia merasakan pedih yang sangat, luka itu menganga lagi. Luka yang sama saat sang ayah meninggalkannya dan ibunya, ketika ia menjadi orang tua yang tak bertanggungjawab. Bukan, bukan ini yang diinginkannya, aku tahu ia selalu menginginkan keberadaan kedua orang tuanya yang bersama dan tidak berpisah. Meskipun berkali-kali ia mengatakan ia membenci ayahnya, ia tahu ia sangat merindukan kehangatan kasih sayangnya dan sekali lagi, ia terluka karena merasa bersalah belum sempat mengatakan cinta pada ayahnya.

Tanganku terlurur, berusaha untuk menggapai pundaknya yang bergetar, ingin kubelai ia, menenangkan hatinya yang penuh luka. Namun, aku tak punya banyak keberanian. Aku merasa tak begitu kuat dan seketika itu juga sakit menghampiriku. Aku bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhku berdenyut sakit. Terutama sakit yang berasal dari dadaku. Benar, aku memahami sakit ini, sakit yang juga dirasakan gadis kecil yang ada di hadapanku kini.

Tanganku yang terlurur hanya menggapai angin pada akhirnya, aku tak sanggup menggapai gadis kecil itu. Namun, sedetik kemudian kulihat sebuah tangan putih pucat menggapai tanganku, menyentuhnya perlahan dan merangkulku pada akhirnya.

Aku sedikit terkejut, tapi aku bisa merasakan kembali kehangatan itu, kehangatan kasih sayang yang sempat kulupakan. "Tak apa-apa" Lirih pemuda yang memelukku kini. Kurasakan nafasnya yang teratur pada leherku. Ia membelai rambut pirangku pelan. Kulirik rambut hitamnya yang melawan gravitasi itu, kemudian mataku kembali terarah pada gadis pirang cilik di hadapanku yang kini menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

Kemudian aku menatapnya lembut, kurasakan banyak keberanian yang ditimbulkan saat kehangatan ini menghampiriku. Aku membuka mulutku untuk mengucap pelan semua yang ingin kukatakan sejak dulu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu untuk semua yang terjadi. Kau telah memberikan yang terbaik, kini waktunya kau bahagia... jangan khawatirkan apa-apa lagi...

Aku akan baik-baik saja... terima kasih untuk selama ini..." Ucapku padanya, gadis kecil itu sejenak terdiam kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang bahagia, dan perlahan-lahan bayangannya mulai menghilang dan berbaur pada udara di sekitar.

'_Yah, semua akan baik-baik saja, gadis kecil... _

_Kembalilah, dan sekarang kau pantas bahagia, _

_Luka itu jangan dibiarkan menganga lagi, _

_Aku merasakan itu semua dan aku ingin memperbaikinya, gadis cilik..._

_Engkau... yang merupakan diriku di masa lalu... tenanglah... jangan khawatir lagi..._

_Aku akan baik-baik saja..'_

Aku membalas pelukan pemuda bermata onyx ini. Kupejamkan mataku untuk merasakan seluruh sakitku yang terasa terangkat dan pergi bersama gadis kecil itu.

_Aku mencintaimu ... Ayah.

* * *

_

**For the dearest one,**

**Dalam memori 11 tahun perpisahan...**

**Love you, Dad.

* * *

**

_Don't hate them,_

_Never hate them, _

_'cause somehow you might realize, _

_How much you love them, _

_But, you can no longer mention it,_

_They are gone, or one of them,_

_And you lose your change..._

_Don't let that happen,_

_Don't let yourself regret everything..._

_When its all too late._

_Tell them,_

_'I love you, mom, dad'_

_Who knows..._

_It might change something.  
_

**Salam Hangat**,

**Tako **


End file.
